


Alexander

by JessycahMcCall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessycahMcCall/pseuds/JessycahMcCall
Summary: “That’s why you don’t like your name?”“I hate it…”“Why do you let me call you?”





	Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, if you spot any mistake, warn me!  
Btw, the plot belongs to me, but not the characters. If you want to share or translate, please ask first and give credits!

Alec never wants to sit on Magnus’ lap. He just says that he’s comfortable or that he doesn’t want to sit. Magnus doesn’t question it. Sometimes Magnus asks Alec and one time he doesn’t. Without thinking much of it, _he’s probably shy_, Magnus holds Alec’s wrist while walking to the couch and in a swift motion Magnus is sited and Alec his on his lap. But as soon as he sits he his pulling away and sitting at the corner of the couch.

“What happened, Alec? Are you okay?” The young man just nods his head, a trying smile on his face, eyes darting to the tv. “Please, don’t lie to me, darling…” Alec’s eyes swell with tears and he whispers lowly.

“My dad used to ask me to sit on his lap.”  
Magnus was confused. _Lots of kids sit on their parent’s lap… But why is he about to cry… Oh _

“Alexander… Were you two alone when he asked you?”

“Yeah… Mom would go shopping with Is and we didn’t know Jace then.”

“But didn’t Jace move in when you were like… Ten?” Alec just nods and Magnus thinks he can puke right then and there. “Did he…” He needs to clear his voice to mask his emotions, Alec looked like a little kid again. “Did he call you… something… that you never heard him call to anyone else?”

“I’m not sure, he usually just called me ‘Alexander’.” 

“That’s why you don’t like your name?”

“I hate it…”

“Why do you let me call you?”

“It doesn’t sound mean when you say it.”


End file.
